


The Best Time of the Year

by orphan_account



Series: Holiday 'verse [1]
Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Logan's first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Time of the Year

James is sitting in his dressing room, which is really no more than a trailer, staring at his reflection in the mirror. They’re in Malibu, shooting at one of the most gorgeous beaches he has ever seen, and yet, he can only think of one other place he'd want to be at that moment. He hates himself as the thought sticks in his head. He’s so fucking grateful for everything he has, everything that's happened to him over the last year, but right now he just wants a little normality, a break from filming, a break from memorizing line after line. Really, he just wants to be with his family; his dad, his mom, his brother, his sister, any of them would suffice. Instead, he's sitting in his temporary dressing room, sadness weighing heavy in his body.

Logan knocks on the door of James’s trailer. Receiving no answer, he opens the door and climbs in, his heart aching as he sees the look on James’s face: his lips are pulled down into a frown, his eyes void of their usual spark. He moves and stands behind the chair James is sitting in, his presence still unnoticed. He loops his arms around James’s neck, presses a kiss to James’s cheek, dragging his lips to James’s ear and whispering, "Happy Chanukah. I know you'd rather be with your family, and I’m probably a little selfish for saying this, but I’m glad you're here instead."

James is still silent, still staring at himself in the mirror. He makes no acknowledgement of Logan’s words, and swallows past the lump forming in his throat.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” Logan apologizes profusely, backing away from James and shaking his head at himself.

James is finally jerked from his thoughts as he sees Logan pulling roughly at his hair reflected in the mirror. “You okay?” he asks, clearing his throat a few times when his voice comes out hoarse.

“Uh,” Logan begins, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “You didn’t hear what I said?”

James shakes his head, his mood dropping even more at having unknowingly ignored him.

“Oh. Well, uh. I said Happy Chanukah, and that I know you’d rather be with your family,” he starts, not quite sure he wants to repeat the latter part of what he had said.

“That’s no reason to look like you kicked a puppy. Thank you, though. It really does suck being away from them. I mean, I knew when I was signed to the show that it meant missing out on important holidays, but I don’t think I realized it would be this hard.”

“That’s um. That’s not all I said,” Logan says, feeling even worse than he did before hearing James speak.

James nods a few times, urging him to finish repeating what he had said.

“I uh. I said that I’m probably a little selfish, or a lot, now that I’ve heard how you feel, but I’m glad you’re here instead,” he finishes, trailing off to a whisper as he says the last part.

James rises from the chair he’s sitting in and walks over to Logan, grabbing his hands and lacing their fingers together. “You’re kind of crazy, Logan. Just because I want to be with family right now doesn’t mean I want to be with you any less. I love you, you know that. I guess I just have to get used to being away from them during the holiday season.”

“I know, I know. I just hate seeing you so down. I love you, too. Like, ridiculously so.” He pulls his and James’s hand up to his lips and brushes them across James’s knuckles. James smiles brightly at the gesture, his look of sadness replaced, even if only temporary.

“I’m gonna hang with Glickman until we have to shoot again, talk to him, figure out how he can do this whole being away from his family thing. You gonna be okay?”

“Sounds good. Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll probably just hang out with Carlos or Kendall or something.”  
They kiss, a gentle brush of the lips, before they walk out of James’s trailer, James moving toward Glickman’s trailer, Logan walking passed Carlos’s and Kendall’s trailer and going straight into his own. He throws himself onto the worn couch and pulls his knees to his chest. He rests his head against his knees and allows himself to get pulled into his thoughts.

He hates that James is away from his family, couldn’t imagine spending Christmas away from his own. Even when he had moved to L.A., before his parents made the move, he had still flown home to spend the holidays with them. It makes his heart hurt, makes his eyes sting with the threat of oncoming tears, makes his throat close up. He doesn’t want anyone to ever have to go a holiday without seeing family, especially James. He’s pulled from his thoughts at the light rapping at the door. He coughs softly and blinks rapidly, schooling his features into something less sad before he rises off the couch to answer it.

“What’s up?”

“They want us back on set,” Carlos says, looking as happy as ever.

Logan nods and follows behind him, closing the door to his trailer. He brightens instantly when he sees James already on set and moves to stand beside him. “Feeling better?”

“Somewhat, yeah. We pretty much just talked about how we used to spend Chanukah, our favorite gifts, things like that. It was nice. Even if I can’t be with family, Stephen is pretty much like family, so I think I’ll be okay,” James explains, a smile stretched widely across his face. 

“I knew it would be,” Logan says, false confidence in his voice as he wraps his arms around James for a quick hug.

They pull apart just at the director orders everyone to their places. They share a small smile before moving to their designated positions, ready to start another block of filming.

~*~

They finish filming for the day a few hours later, the sun having set long ago. The set constructors work at taking down the set as everyone retreats to their trailers, grabbing their needed belongings before locking them up for the night. Call time is incredibly early the next morning so everyone is hurrying about, grabbing everything they need before climbing into the car or bus that will shuttle them to the hotel they’re staying at.

James waits for Logan outside his trailer and the two walk side by side to the awaiting SUV, their hands brushing occasionally. James slides in first, pulling Logan in with him. Logan immediately curls into him, resting his head against James’s chest while James wraps an arm around Logan’s shoulders.

“I don’t know what I want more: food or sleep,” Carlos says, sitting next to Kendall in the seat behind James and Logan.

“Man, I know,” James agrees, laughing lightly. The sound rumbles in his chest, jostling Logan slightly. It brings a tiny smile to Logan’s face to see James’s earlier sad demeanor replaced with something happier. “There’s really no time to go out to dinner, what with the early call time. I think I’ll just end up ordering room service or something. Is that okay, Logan?”

“Hmm, yeah. S’fine with me,” Logan answers against his chest.

James pulls Logan closer to him as he settles back against the seat. They talk about the scenes they’re looking forward to shooting before the conversation trails off into their plans for the upcoming break. James falls silent as Carlos and Kendall get wrapped up in sharing their plans. He’ll admit it, he’s a little jealous hearing them talk about spending Christmas with their families. Sure, he’ll be able to spend Christmas with his dad, but it’s just not the same; Chanukah has more meaning to him. He sighs to himself and stares out the window, watching as the hotel comes into view.

“Come on, sleepyhead. We’re here,” James says to Logan, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

“I just want to sleep,” Logan grumbles, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He pushes himself into an upright position as James pulls his arm away and grabs his and Logan’s backpacks.

They pull up to the hotel entrance and Logan slides across the seat, opening the door and tumbling out. James, Kendall, and Carlos follow behind, dragging themselves into the hotel to the elevators. Logan pulls out his keycard as they exit the elevator, saying a quick ‘goodnight’ to Carlos and Kendall as they reach their respective rooms. He fits the keycard into the slot, waiting for the light to turn green before he opens the door and removes the keycard, shoving it back into his wallet.

Logan flops down face first onto the bed as soon as he’s inside their room. James smiles lovingly, setting their backpacks down next to their suitcases before joining Logan on the bed.

“Logan, you need to shower before you go to sleep, otherwise you’re going to have to wake up even earlier in the morning.”

“Don’t care, just wanna sleep.”

James sighs heavily as he toes off his shoes, reaching down to remove his socks. He moves to the end of the bed and pulls off Logan’s boots, letting them fall to the carpeted floor with a muted thud. He then removes Logan’s socks, folding them into a ball and tossing them toward their suitcases. He climbs off the bed, pulling his shirt over his head as he walks into the bathroom. He turns the water on, letting it warm up before he puts the stopper in. He pours in a small amount of shampoo, deciding it’ll have to suffice since he doesn’t see any bubble bath anywhere. He shuts off the water when the level is to his liking and removes his pants, kicking them to the side when he steps out of them.

James walks out of the bathroom and moves closer to Logan, gripping his leg and shaking it gently as he speaks, “get up lazyass. Time to get you clean.”

Logan groans in response but rolls over, looking up at James through sleep heavy eyes. He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and places it on the bedside table before he pushes himself into a sitting position and climbs off the bed, stumbling sleepily into the bathroom. James follows behind him, removing his boxer-briefs once he re-enters the bathroom. He steps into the tub, lowering himself into the water and sitting as far back as he can, his knees pressed awkwardly to the shower wall and side of the tub. Logan climbs in moments later, sinking into the water between James’s spread legs. He reclines against James who immediately wraps his arms around Logan’s waist, pulling him until they’re situated comfortably.

“See, it’s not so bad,” James says playfully, running his water slick hands against Logan’s abdomen.

“It’s really not,” Logan agrees, a little more awake and alert than he was before. “So, I was thinking,” he begins, breaking the short silence. “I was thinking that maybe you’d like to spend Christmas with me and my family.”

“What? Logan, I can’t ask you to do that. Besides, I’m probably just going to spend it with my dad since I can’t see him at all for the next week.” James is taken aback. He loves the idea of spending Christmas with Logan and his family, but that’s just it, the part that makes him refuse the offer: Logan should be spending it with his family. He knows the time will inevitably come when they start spending holidays together, splitting the time between their respective families. He just didn’t think that time would come so soon.

“James, really. My parents adore you, you know that. They’d love it if you were to come.”

“I’ll think about it.” And really, he will. He’ll think about spending the day with Logan’s parents, watching as they all open presents with huge smiles on their faces. He’ll think about watching the ‘A Christmas Story’ marathon as the day winds down. He’ll think about sitting next to the fireplace at night, Logan wrapped tightly in his embrace once they’re all filled with delicious food. He’ll think about the Christmas carolers singing up and down the streets, stopping at everyone’s doors. It all seems so fucking beautiful and perfect and he wants it so much; he’s just not quite sure he can allow himself to have that just yet.

They laze in the bathwater a little longer before James washes them up, scrubbing and rinsing Logan’s hair before taking care of his own. Logan steps out of the tub and grabs a towel, rubbing it through his wet hair before wrapping it around his waist. He grabs the other towel and stands next to the tub, helping James stand before handing him the towel, James mimicking his actions by rubbing it through his wet locks and then wrapping it around his waist. James removes the stopper from the tub, letting the water drain as he and Logan walk out of the bathroom. They shiver as the cool air hits their skin, rapidly drying their still damp bodies.

James unwraps the towel and lets it drop to the floor, pulling back the covers on the bed before climbing in. Logan follows suit, letting his towel fall to the floor and climbing into the bed. He scoots in closer to James who quickly pulls him flush against his body, draping an arm over his waist and sighing contentedly.

“What about room service?” Logan asks, reaching for his phone from the bedside table so he can set his alarm.

“Nah, too tired. We can eat in the morning.”

“That works for me. Okay, the alarm is set. Man, tomorrow is going to be an exhausting day.” Logan double checks the volume on his phone, making sure it’s turned all the way up before setting it back on the bedside table.

“Yeah, it is,” James agrees, reaching back and turning off the lamp, the room immediately shrouded in darkness.

They whisper goodnight, Logan turning in James’s hold to brush their lips together before moving down, tucking his head under James’s chin. James removes his arm from where it’s wrapped around Logan and reaches for Logan’s hand, twining their fingers together and resting it between them. Logan falls asleep almost immediately, his breath quickly evening out. James lets Logan’s offer run through his head a few times, weighing out the pros and cons, before he lets his mind rest and allows sleep to take hold.

~*~

James wakes to Logan shaking him roughly, talking rapidly as he hurriedly dresses.

“James, seriously. Hurry up, we overslept. Carlos and Kendall are already in the car waiting,” Logan says, his voice somewhere between sleep-rough and panic stricken.

At this, James topples out of bed and rushes to his suitcase, pulling out a clean outfit while Logan is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Once James is dressed, he moves into the bathroom and brushes his teeth quickly, opting to fix his hair when he gets to the set. He exits the bathroom and shoves his feet into his shoes, grabbing his backpack and handing Logan his. They double check to make sure they have everything before racing out of the room, forgoing the elevator and taking the stairs instead. They reach the lobby in what feels like record time, slowing their pace slightly as they walk out the door. They climb into the SUV and are met with Kendall and Carlos giving them slightly disapproving looks.

“Oh, like you’ve never been late,” James grouses, tired and irritated.

Logan doesn’t say anything, choosing to ignore them instead. He slides in closer to James, hoping his closeness will calm him.

The car pulls away from hotel and they’re on their way, being shuttled to the beach. The ride there is engulfed in silence, the only sound the gentle hum of the engine and the traffic. They arrive at the beach and shuffle out of the SUV, each going into their own trailer to dump their stuff.

Logan is the first out of his trailer. Seeing none of the other guys out, he walks down to the beach, slipping off his shoes and socks and stepping out into the sand, watching as the sun peeks out over the horizon.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” James says, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder.

Logan startles slightly before turning around and looking up at James as he whispers, “not as beautiful as you.”

“You are such a sap sometimes,” James teases, watching as Logan’s cheek pink.

Logan turns back around, his gaze transfixed on the small waves lapping at the shore. James steps behind him, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist.

“So, I was thinking. If the offer still stands, I’d love to spend Christmas with you and your family.”

“I-I-I,” Logan stutters, stopping and collecting his thoughts before he tries again. “For real?” He turns in James’s hold and wraps his arms around James’s neck, their eyes locking.

“For real. I mean, it’s kind of a big step, spending Christmas with you and your family, but I really want to do it,” James answers, his eyes twinkling.

“I love you,” Logan says softly before crushing their lips together, pouring every ounce of passion he has into it.

They pull away, their cheeks flushed and their lips cherry red.

“Come on, let’s go see what’s on the agenda for today,” James says, slinging an arm around Logan’s shoulder.

Logan is happy, so fucking happy that James has agreed to spend Christmas with him and his family. James is right, it is a big step, but it’s one he feels they’re ready to make. He loves James, more than he realized he could ever love someone that wasn’t his family, and everything feels right. He’s excited, elated, and he can’t remember a time he’s ever wanted Christmas to come so bad.

They pull apart when they reach the set, waiting for the director to appear to discuss what scenes they’ll be shooting. He appears moments later, shelling out directions before dismissing the boys to dress in their first change of clothes.

Logan is all smiles the entire day, even when tiredness sets in. Every time his and James’s eyes meet, his heart pounds wildly in his chest and his face threatens to split with the force of his smile.

Christmas can’t come soon enough for Logan.

~*~

They’re free from filming for the weekend and they couldn’t be more thankful for the brief respite. The early call times are doing a number on them, but they’re more than pleased with how the episode is turning out.

They’re en route to the Citadel Outlets, nervous excitement running through them as they draw closer. They’re chattering a mile a minute, nearly bouncing in their seats. Sure, they’ve performed in front of a crowd numerous times, but it feels like the first time every time.

They pull up to the Outlets and their conversation instantly ceases. It’s still early, the concert not starting for a few hours, but there are hundreds upon hundreds of people milling about, no doubt there to see them perform.

“Wow,” Carlos breathes out in amazement.

The guys all nod their heads in agreement; too busy staring out the window to speak. The car parks and they’re herded out, escorted inside to the green room.

~*~

They’re soundchecking ‘The City is Ours’, and they’re on the bridge, James moving to stage right as he belts out the lyrics. Logan is there, standing right next to him and looking up at him as if he hung the moon. He focuses on the lyrics and the music pouring through the in-ears as he briefly glances at Logan, his gaze moving away quickly and scanning over the crowd. He doesn’t trust himself in that moment, not with the way Logan’s eyes are soft and crinkled as they’re on him. He’s afraid he might mess up the lyrics; afraid he might get tongue-tied and forget to sing, afraid he might stop singing and confess his feelings to everyone watching.

The remainder of the soundcheck goes off without a hitch, making conversation with the ever growing crowd between songs. They move back inside when soundcheck is complete, still some time left before the concert officially starts. 

Kendall, Carlos, and Dustin are sitting around, talking excitedly about the size of the crowd. James takes the opportunity and pulls Logan into the nearby employee bathroom, locking the door behind them. He crowds against Logan, backing him up against the wall, his hands landing on Logan’s hips. Logan is looking up at him with wide-eyes, a bit of confusion reflected in them.

“You can’t do that. You can’t stand on the stage and look at me like that. You have no idea what it does to me,” James says, his eyes boring into Logan’s.

“When I look at you like what?” Logan asks, searching James’s eyes for an answer.

“Like I hung the moon. Y-you get this look: your eyes go soft and they crinkle at the corners, and you get this smile, a smile I’ve only ever seen aimed at me and it’s like--I don’t know, it just--it does things to me,” James explains, a hand moving from Logan’s hip up to his face, his thumb brushing against the corner of Logan’s eye.

“I uh. I wasn’t aware I did that. A-and it’s not like I mean to. Sometimes I can’t help it, can’t believe I got so lucky and get to call you mine.”

James is a little lost for words because he knows exactly what Logan means and how he feels. He feels like that all the time, every second of every day. Every morning he wakes up feeling so lucky and so blessed to have Logan in his life, couldn’t picture his life without him and doesn’t even want to try.

“I love you,” James whispers between them, closing the distance and pressing his lips to Logan’s. 

Logan responds quickly, his hands reaching out to James’s hips and pulling him in until their bodies are flush against each other. His lips part at the first touch of James’s tongue and a shiver wracks his body as James licks into his mouth.

They pull apart, lips cherry red and cheeks tinted pink. They’re breathing heavily against each other as their foreheads are pressed together. James moves slightly and Logan can’t hold back the hiss that falls from his lips, or the bucking of his hips as James’s thigh brushes against his swelling erection.

“We can’t. Not here,” James says softly as he looks down between them and notices the slight bulge in the front of Logan’s jeans.

“I know, but fuck, I want to,” Logan confesses, feeling his face heat up at the admission.

“Me too.” James’s eyes are locked on Logan’s and he can see the same expression of want mirrored in them. It sends a wave of excitement through him and he realizes they need to rejoin everyone else before things go too far.

“We should probably get back, huh?” Logan asks.

James chuckles fondly at Logan’s question. Sometimes they’re so in-sync, it’s like they’re the same person. “Probably,” James agrees, unlocking the door and stepping away from Logan.

They straighten their clothes and share another brief kiss before they walk out the door, heading into the makeshift green room to wait until they’re given the go ahead to make their way to the stage.

~*~

“Twelve-thousand people!” Carlos exclaims, bouncing in his seat after the performance.

“I know, man!” Kendall says, the adrenaline still pumping.

“It’s really so surreal,” Logan speaks up, smiling brightly as flashes of the crowd dance in his head.

“I never thought so many people would actually want to see us perform,” James admits quietly, still surprised and shocked by the turnout.

They all nod their heads, sharing the same deep-seated feeling. Time after time, it’s still so unbelievable for them to see the turnout at their events. The numbers keep steadily climbing, much to their shock and amazement. They know they’re doing something right, and whatever that is, they hope they can keep doing it, keep people interested in them, and keep their dream going.

~*~

It’s the day after the Citadel concert and nightfall is rapidly approaching. Logan asks James to spend the night, though he knows his offer will be turned down and it doesn't bother him in the slightest. He had called James's dad early the day before, unbeknownst to James, and invited him to their performance. At first he had said he couldn't make it, but when Logan had explained how down James had been recently, he quickly changed his mind, promising he'd be there. 

When they left the stage and James saw his father standing there, his eyes had brimmed with tears. He turned to Logan, smiling and nodding in appreciation at the gesture. Logan feigned ignorance, shrugging his shoulders as if he had no idea what James meant. Logan watched happily as James walked away with his dad, smiling brightly as he chattered excitedly. He and the remaining boys were shuffled into their own car, talking too fast and too loud as they drove away.

As happy as James is that he's able to see and spend time with his dad, they part ways a little earlier than either of them would like after having dinner for the second night in a row. James says he's tired, though what he plans on doing is driving around town, searching high and low to find a way to somehow repay Logan for what he did, even though he knows nothing will come close to conveying how he feels.

James waits until he’s sure Logan is asleep before he drives to Logan’s house, parking at the curb. He grabs the plastic bag from the passenger seat and climbs out of the car, walking up the path to the house. He quietly unlocks the door and lets himself in, flipping on the light in the foyer. He rearranges the numerous amounts of jackets Logan has hung on the coat hooks, leaving one hook empty. He quietly pulls out the contents of the bag, cringing slightly as the rustle of the plastic echoes in the otherwise silent house. Pulling out a pen and a small piece of paper, he hastily scribbles a note and pins it to the front of the item, hanging it on the empty hook and smiling brightly at it. 

James flips off the light and slips out the door as silently as he entered, locking it up and walking back to his car. He climbs in and starts the engine, pulling away from the curb and beginning his drive home, humming happily the whole way there.

~*~

Logan wakes early to the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. He rubs sleepily at his eyes as he climbs out of bed, walking into the bathroom and starting the shower. He showers and dresses quickly, then proceeds to the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and biting into it. He licks his lips, removing the juice that lingers there. After finishing the apple, he throws the core into the wastebasket and pads back into his bedroom, glancing at the clock as he repacks his backpack and duffel bag. 

Seeing mere minutes on the clock until the car is to arrive to pick him up, he hastily makes his way into the foyer, dropping his backpack and duffel bag and freezing in place when his gaze lands on the red stocking hanging where his favorite leather jacket is usually hung. With shaky hands he pulls off the note pinned to the front, unfolding the piece of paper and chuckling as he reads it.

From: St. Nick is written in James’s messy scrawl. Logan stuffs the note into his pocket and unhooks the stocking from where it’s hung. He sticks his hand into it, utterly baffled when he pulls out a handful of packing peanuts. He moves into the kitchen, tipping the stocking upside down and pouring the contents onto the island. He finds another folded piece of paper and sets it to the side, continuing to rifle through the packing peanuts scattered about. His hands still as he sees the light reflecting off the surface of something metallic and shiny. He quickly unburies it, his breath hitching in his throat when he pulls the object into his hands.

It’s a silver bracelet, thin and lightweight. Opposite the small clasp is a two inch wide plaque, the front engraved with ‘6.13.10’. He unclasps it and turns it over in his hand, tears pricking his eyes as he sees the engraving on the inside.

Always and Forever-JM

He sets his wrist against the surface, the bracelet underneath. He fumbles with the clasp, his fingers shaky and uncooperative. He finally manages to fasten it securely, a tear sliding down his cheek as he stares at it resting against his wrist. He distantly registers the sound of a car horn and wipes at his eyes, hoping they’re not rimmed red or bloodshot. He grabs the wastebasket and sweeps the packing peanuts into it, belatedly remembering the note that was hidden amongst them. After placing the wastebasket back in its proper place, he grabs the note and walks back into the foyer, unfolding it as he goes.

Logan-  
This is pretty cheesy, huh? I know nothing I can buy will ever compare to what you did for me, and words just aren’t enough to show my gratitude. I guess this is kind of a reminder for you that even when I’m not with you, you’ll know just how much I love you.

-James

p.s. I hope you don’t mind that I snuck in while you were sleeping to leave this here.

Logan swallows hard past the lump in his throat as he folds up the letter and slips it into his pocket. He grabs his leather jacket from its new resting place and shrugs it on. He steps into a pair of boots and picks up his duffel bag and backpack, slinging them over his shoulders. He looks around, checking to make sure every light is off before he shuts off the light in the foyer and opens the door, stepping out and locking it behind him.

The usual sleek black SUV is sitting in his driveway parked behind his car, the trunk already popped open for him. He glances at the driver briefly, a look of annoyance on his face. Logan smiles his apology and walks to the back of the SUV, tossing his bags inside and slamming it shut. He makes his way back around and opens the back door on the passenger side, sliding in and shutting the door behind him. He settles in, taking his usual which is temporarily void of James’s presence.

He rests his head against the cool glass of the window, his eyes closing as the SUV pulls out of the driveway and heads towards its next destination.

Logan jerks awake as he feels a warm body press against his, an arm slinging around his shoulder. He turns his head and blinks slowly, looking up into James’s warm, bright eyes.

“G’morning, sleepy,” James says softly, bending his head and brushing their lips together.

“Hi,” Logan responds, biting back a yawn. “How long was I sleeping?”

“Um, I’m not sure. I’m the last one to get picked up. Kendall and Carlos are asleep behind us.”

Logan nods, resting his head against James’s shoulder.

“James,” Logan begins, pausing to think through what he wants to say. “This bracelet. You didn’t have to do this,” he says, fingers toying with the clasp though he has no intention of taking it off just yet. He knows he’ll have to take it off for filming, but for now he’s content with letting it rest around his wrist.

“What? D-do you not like it?” James asks, slight panic in his voice.

“No, no. James, I love it,” Logan assures him, “but really, it was unnecessary.”

“It’s nowhere near unnecessary. What you did, it really meant a lot. Being able to spend some time with my dad, him showing up even though he said he couldn’t make it. I know you called him and talked to him; he told me when we were having dinner. I just-,” James trails off, words unable to explain just how grateful he is.

Logan places a hand to James’s jaw and turns his head so they’re looking eye to eye. “I love you. I know when you’re faking that you’re happy. Your eyes aren’t as bright as they usually are, and I couldn’t stand to see that. I had to do something. I knew having your dad around would help you so I called him. It was nothing, really.”

Despite the words coming out of his mouth, Logan knows it meant everything to James. He can see it in James’s entire being, the way he’s more at ease, the way the glow has returned to his eyes. James knows Logan knows how much it meant to him, but he lets it go, choosing to pull Logan closer to him and bask in his warmth as they continue on to Malibu.

~*~

Two weeks before Christmas and they’ve just wrapped for the year. They’re all excited at the upcoming time off, excited at the thought of what they’re going to fill their time with, apart from spending Christmas with their families, James with Logan and his family. There’s talk of a snowboarding trip that has them all chattering a mile a minute, discussing possible locations and buying new gear. Wherever they choose to go, they know it’ll be amazing.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you'd want to come with me to my parents tomorrow to help us decorate the tree," Logan says to James as they're piling into the SUV.

"I'd love to," James replies with a smile.

They curl up into each other on the seat, enjoying the comforting silence that envelopes them.

They pull up to James's house first. With a sigh, he untangles himself from Logan and climbs out of the SUV, walking around to the back and waiting for the hatch to pop open. He slings his duffel bag over his shoulder and holds his backpack by the strap firmly in his hand. He closes the hatch and looks forlornly at the SUV before he walks up the path to his front door.

"Hey," Logan calls out, sticking his head out the window. "I’ll be here tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

James turns to Logan, smiling, and nods, sending Logan a playful wink before he turns back around and walks up to his door.

Logan rolls up the window and sits back in his seat, immediately missing James's presence.

"So, how are things with you and James?" Kendall asks from behind him, leaning forward and resting his head on the top of the seat.

Logan turns, folding a leg underneath him and stretching the other across the seat. "Uh, things are good. Great, really. Why?"

"Oh, you know, just wondering. I'll admit it was kind of weird when you two first got together. Unexpected. You guys look really happy together, though. It's good. Nice."

"We are happy. I've honestly never been happier. I really think he's the one. Am I crazy for thinking that?"

"Logan, I'm sure he feels the same way," Carlos speaks up, his presence almost forgotten.

"Thanks, guys," Logan says sincerely, unfolding his leg from underneath him and turning to face the front.

"So who's the pitcher and who's the catcher?" Carlos asks, a roar of laughter erupting from him and Kendall.

"Carlos!" Logan exclaims, feeling his face heat rapidly. "I'm not answering that."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for asking," he apologizes, all sincerity lost when Logan hears him whisper to Kendall, "Logan definitely catches."

Logan feels the tips of his ears burning and tears clouding his vision. He hates how emotional he's become. Every small, mundane thing has him either radiating happiness or teetering on the verge of tears. This time, though, it's how Carlos and Kendall are joking about his and James's relationship, putting it down to something sexual when it's so much more than that.

He sniffles quietly and rubs at his eyes with the heels of his hands, hoping he doesn't attract their attention. It'd only give them more reasons to crack jokes.

Logan rests his head against the window, blinking back the tears as he watches houses fly by. He realizes they’re in Carlos’s neighborhood when they pull into his driveway. Carlos makes his way out the door, grabbing his stuff from the back and quickly walking up the path to his house. He turns and waves goodbye, Logan waving feebly in response.

It’s just him and Kendall and he feels like he’s suffocating.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kendall asks, concern deep in his voice. “You know Carlos and I were just kidding, dude.”

“No, I know. I’m fine. Just thinking is all,” Logan replies, the lie sounding paper thin even to his own ears.

Kendall ah’s softly at the response, knowing Logan far better than to buy into the lie. He lets it go for the time being, seeing the vulnerability in the set of Logan’s shoulders without James around.

The thought of two of his best friends dating had been a little weird and awkward for Kendall to stomach in the beginning, but after that time had passed, he found himself jealous. Jealous that two people could be as much in love as Logan and James are. It fills him with hope that someday he’ll have something like that.

They pull up to Kendall’s house and he sighs, rubbing Logan’s shoulders half in comfort, half in apology before he climbs out. The driver waits until he’s collected his belongings before pulling out of the driveway and beginning the trip to Logan’s house.

Logan sighs in relief as he finally walks into his house, dropping his duffel bag and backpack in the entryway. He toes off his shoes and removes his jacket, hanging it on its usual hook and smiling as he remembers the bracelet wrapped around his wrist. He grabs the handles of his duffel bag and backpack, dragging them into his room and setting them to the side. He moves to his dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers, setting them on his bed before making his way into the bathroom.

After a quick but relaxing shower, Logan slips into the boxers and climbs into bed, falling asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

~*~

James is waiting impatiently in his living room, pulling the curtain back and peeking out the window every few seconds. Logan is running late and it’s a bit unnerving. Logan is almost never late when it comes to spending time with him.

'It's no big deal; he probably just hit some traffic or something. No reason to panic,' James thinks to himself, trying to quell his nerves. The minutes continue to tick by and suddenly he's freaking out, pacing back and forth and pulling at his hair in frustration.

James hates how he’s doubting Logan, hates how he’s questioning the sincerity in Logan’s voice every time Logan mentions spending time with him and his family. When did he become that guy, the guy who doubts and questions everything and over thinks the smallest of things? It’s crude, the things love does to you, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

His heart leaps into his throat as he sees Logan’s car pull into the driveway and he almost cries in relief. He feels stupid for doubting Logan and he hates that he’ll spill it all out the second he climbs into the car. He’s dreading the look of disappointment that will surely mar Logan’s face. He grabs his sweater from where it’s draped across the arm of the sofa and exits the door, trying to smile through the nerves that are eating at him.

“What’s wrong?” Logan asks the moment James is seated comfortably inside.

“You’re late,” is James’s only response.

“I know, I know. I should have called. Traffic was backed up. I’m sorry,” Logan replies guiltily.

“I didn’t think you were coming. I thought you had decided you just wanted to go to your parents’ house on your own and you didn’t want to call and tell me and it’s stupid, I know. I know you’d never do something like that, I just couldn’t help thinking it,” James rambles, feeling so insecure.

Logan feels so fucking bad as he hears the tremor in James’s voice. He puts the car into park and turns to James, taking a shaky hand of James’s between his own.

“I would never, ever do that to you. I mean, I guess I can understand why you’d think that. I’d probably feel the same if way if our positions were swapped. I just, I’m sorry.”

James looks at him with glistening eyes and feels like such a fool. He nods and smiles, every ounce of worry and doubt melting away instantly at the raw emotion in Logan’s voice.

Logan releases James’s hand and turns in his seat, putting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway. The moment the car is in drive he reaches for James’s hand, twining their fingers together as he begins the drive to his parents’ house.

~*~

"Let’s do this!" Logan says excitedly as he parks in his parents' driveway. He looks over to James and his smile quickly falls from his face.

James's eyes are wide, his face blanched. "I’m uh-I'm nervous."

"You've met my parents plenty of times. There's nothing to be worried about."

"This just feels different. I've met them only briefly. I've never been to their house. I'm being ridiculous again, aren't I?"

"A little, yeah," Logan laughs. "I already called my mom and told her I'm bringing you. She's excited; my dad, too. So let's get in there and do this."

James breathes deeply and exhales a large 'whoosh' of air. He smiles in false bravado, unbuckling the seatbelt and climbing out of the car. He waits as Logan gets out of the car, and then laces their fingers together as they walk up the path, his nerves in a jumble.

Logan knocks on the door before opening it, pulling James in behind him.

"Mom? Dad?" Logan calls out.

"In the kitchen," a voice calls out.

Logan brightens and walks into the kitchen, James following behind him.

"Hi mom," Logan greets her, pulling her into a hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hello baby," she replies, hugging Logan tightly. "Your father should be here any minute. He went to pick out a tree."

"Already? I thought he would have waited until I got here."

"I told him to wait. He said he wanted to have it set up in the stand by the time you and James got here, but clearly, you've beaten him."

"See James? Told you that you had nothing to worry about," Logan jokes, turning to James and beckoning him closer. "Mom, James, James, mom."

"Logan, we've already met," they both say in mock annoyance, laughing in amusement at saying it at the same time.

Logan looks a little embarrassed as he rubs at the back of his neck, his cheeks pinking ever so slightly. "I know. I just thought it'd help break the ice."

James puts out his hand, awaiting the hand of Logan's mother to join it.

"What's this handshake nonsense? Give me a hug, James."

James obliges, albeit a little nervous. He wraps his arms around the petite frame, hugging her tightly and lifting her off the floor. He sets her back down with a grin and lets his hands fall away. "How was that?"

"Perfect. Just perfect."

Logan watches the exchange with hearts in his eyes. How James manages to make him fall more in love every single day is beyond him.

"So, James. Are you treating my baby boy well?"

"Mom!"

"Hush, Logan! I need to know that my baby is being taken care of."

Logan can feel the heat radiating from his face. He covers it with his hands, shaking his head in disbelief. He hears James laugh lightly before he answers, "yes ma'am. Treating him like the prince he is."

'Oh god, kill me now,' Logan thinks to himself.

Luckily he's saved by a gruff sounding voice saying, "a little help here."

Logan excuses himself, leaving his mother and James in the kitchen. His father is struggling to get the tree through the door and he can't help but laugh.

"Logan? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it’s me."

"Stop laughing and help me."

Logan does as he's told, though he can't help the few stray laughs that spill out on their own. 

They finally get the tree into the stand in the living room, Logan wiping his hands against his pants to remove the sticky sap clinging to his hands.

They grin proudly at their small accomplishment before Logan's dad pulls him into a hug, ruffling his hair. "Where's James?"

"In the kitchen with mom."

"You sure that's a good idea?" his dad asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh no! How could I forget the scrapbooks?!" Logan panics and races into the kitchen, feeling his face heat in embarrassment once more when he finds them sitting at the counter paging through a book filled with baby pictures. “Okay, okay. Enough of this. Let’s go decorate the tree,” he says, pulling the scrapbook away.

“Aw, Logan. We were just getting to the good part,” James says in mock irritation.

“I was just about to show him the pictures of you running around naked with that cute little tushie of yours,” his mom says with a laugh.

“Logan, I think you should give it back now.” James is suddenly very interested in seeing those pictures.

Logan furrows his eyebrows at James before looking to his mom. “Maybe some other time. We should really get started on this tree, though.”

James begrudgingly agrees and moves to stand next to Logan. Logan’s mom excuses herself, taking the book from Logan to put away.

“Was that tushie of yours as cute as it is now?” James asks in a whisper, reaching down in an attempt to grab Logan’s ass.

“James,” Logan squeaks, dashing into the living room.

James follows behind, greeting Logan’s father upon entering the living room. They exchange a firm handshake before getting down to business, sorting the lights and the ornaments.

The next few hours are spent stringing the lights and garland around the tree. As they’re wrapping the last string of lights at the bottom of the tree, James somehow manages to get both of his feet tangled in the length yet to be wrapped around the tree. When Logan goes to pull on it to wrap it around the tree, James falls to the floor with a resounding thud, reaching out and grasping at Logan’s leg to pull him down, too. Logan falls back, accidentally kicking James in the side when he lands. He rolls over and places his head on James’s chest, rubbing soothingly at the area he kicked. He momentarily forgets his parents’ presence until there’s a flash of a camera and a quiet ‘aww’.

“Really, mom?” Logan says in faux annoyance, rolling off of James and rising to his knees. He reaches for James’s feet, unwrapping the string of lights and setting them to the side once James is free. He rises to his feet, pulling James up with him.

“Yes, really. It’ll be a nice addition to our holiday photo album.”

James smiles fondly at her and pulls Logan in front of him, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist and resting his chin on Logan’s shoulder. They’re standing in front of the half decorated tree and Logan’s mom uses it as the perfect moment to snap another photo.

Though Logan is acting annoyed, he’s glad his mom is documenting the occasion by taking photos. He’ll ask her for a million copies in various sizes, framing some and putting the smaller ones in his wallet.

They finish stringing the lights and garland with no mishaps and move on to hanging the ornaments. James handles each one carefully; afraid he might drop and break them. After they finish hanging the ornaments, all that’s left is the tinsel.

Logan hands James an unopened pack and James looks down at it with a perplexed look on his face. Logan smiles and opens the pack he has in his hands, pulling at the metallic strands and slightly separating them in his hands. He tosses a small bundle of tinsel onto the tree and pulls at it, spreading it thinly across the branches. James mimics his actions, opening the pack in his hands and spreading it across the tree.

When the tree is thoroughly covered with the shiny strands, James is left with a small bundle of tinsel still in his hands. He smirks deviously and places the remainder in Logan’s hair, watching as the strands either cling or fall.

Logan laughs loudly and pulls the strands from his hair, tossing them at James and ducking out of the way.

“Boys! Settle down before you knock into the tree,” Logan’s mom chastises.

They apologize sheepishly and help her clean up, stray strands of tinsel still clinging to them.

When they’re finally finished cleaning, Logan’s dad rejoins them in the living room, a gold star in his hands. All eyes are on him as he speaks, “I think this year, James should have the honor of putting the star on top of the tree.”

“B-but I c-can’t do that,” James stutters, taken aback at the suggestion.

“Yes, you can and you will,” Mr. Henderson says, stepping to him and handing him the star.

James takes it with shaky hands and turns to the tree, stepping on his tip toes and holding his breath as he places the star on top. When it’s safely situated, he steps back and breathes deeply, blinking rapidly to keep the tears away.

“Thank you, really. For allowing me to help with the tree, for letting me put the star on top. It really means a lot.” James steps forward and envelopes Logan’s parents in a tight hug, thankful that they’re so open and accepting.

They sit in the living room, looking at the lighted tree in contentment, talking about James and Logan’s plans for the following week. Logan looks at the clock, noting the time and decides it’s getting late. James thanks Logan’s parents again and makes his way outside, Logan hanging back to talk to his dad.

“Dad, you really didn’t have to do that. He was happy just being here. But that, that probably made his entire week. Thank you; it really means a lot to me, and especially to him,” Logan explains, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

“I know I wasn’t as open to your relationship in the beginning as I should have been, but I see how deeply you two care for each other. It kind of reminds me of me and your mother. I have a feeling James is going to be sticking around for a long time, and it’s about time I start treating him like part of this family,” his father replies sincerely, draping an arm around his shoulder.

Logan can only nod, afraid if he opens his mouth a sob will escape. He hugs his dad tightly and says goodbye as a stray tear trickles down, making his way out of his parents’ house and joining James outside where he’s waiting in Logan’s car.

~*~

It’s Christmas Eve and Logan can’t believe he waited until the last minute to get James’s gift. He would’ve done it sooner, but he and James have spent nearly every waking moment together. It’s the first day since they finished shooting that he and James aren’t together. James is spending the day with his dad and though Logan’s happy they’re spending time together, he can’t help but miss him.

He’s walking through the mall, fully intent on what he’s getting James. He’s known since the day James helped decorate the Christmas tree. He finally finds the place he’s looking for and pops inside, his eyes widening as he looks over the vast assortment.

After what feels like hours of browsing, Logan finds exactly what he’s looking for. The small plastic bag dangles from where it’s wrapped around his fingers as he makes his way out of the mall and climbs into his car, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he drives home.

~*~

James pulls into Logan's driveway, parking next to Logan's car. He shuts off the engine and climbs out, locking the doors behind him. He walks up to Logan's door and lets himself in, calling out to let Logan know he's there.

"Be right out," Logan replies from what sounds like his bedroom.

James nods, though he knows Logan can't see him. He waits in the foyer knowing that they're leaving as soon as Logan is ready.

Logan emerges from his room moments later and walks into the foyer, James whistling as he sees how Logan is dressed. He's wearing a pair of fitted black slacks, a white button up shirt under a gray sweater vest. His sleeves are rolled up neatly to his elbows and the top button is undone. His hair is spiked perfectly in his usual style, and he's wearing an actual pair of dress shoes instead of his typical boots. James suddenly feels underdressed in his black jeans, white t-shirt, and black and white pinstriped vest.

"Wow, now I feel a little underdressed," James says, still looking up and down at Logan.

"James, you look fine. No need to worry," Logan reassures him. He walks out of the foyer and returns seconds later with a bag filled with what looks to be presents.

"Shit, Logan. I didn't get your parents anything," James panics, feeling like an idiot.

"I figured as much. That's why these all say that they're from the both of us," Logan tells him calmly, smirking at James's attempt at looking offended. "Now quit worrying so much and let's go."

Logan hands James the bag while he puts on his coat, belatedly deciding James should hold them since he has to drive.

Just as James is about to climb into Logan's car, he stops and runs to his car, pulling out his keys and popping open the trunk. He grabs out his own bag that has Logan's presents and closes the trunk, running back to Logan's car and climbing in. He turns in his seat and sets the bags in the back before turning to face the front and fastening his seatbelt.

Logan turns on the radio and lets the sound of Christmas music filter through the speakers, humming quietly as they drive to his parents’.

~*~

They pull up to Logan’s parents’ house, parking at the curb. James unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches to the back, grabbing both bags and pulling them to the front. He exits the car and waits for Logan before he starts up the path to the front door. He lets Logan move in front of him as they enter the house, the scent of turkey immediately filling their noses.

“Can you put the presents under the tree?” Logan asks, moving toward the kitchen.

James nods and turns to the living room, kneeling beside the tree and pulling the presents out from the bags and setting them under the tree next to the presents already there. When the bags are empty he crumples them into a ball and follows Logan into the kitchen.

Logan is leaning against the counter talking to his mom when James enters. Their conversation ceases when they notice James’s presence. Logan’s mom pulls him into a hug to which he responds enthusiastically, lifting her off the floor and pressing a loud kiss to her cheek before setting her back down.

“It smells delicious in here, Mrs. Henderson,” James compliments.

“Thank you, James,” she replies, a small blush spreading across the apples of her cheeks. “Why don’t you boys go join Mr. Henderson in the den,” she suggests. “The food should be done shortly,” she adds as an afterthought.

Logan nods and pushes away from the counter, moving in the direction of the den.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” James offers.

“That’s quite alright. I’ve got it all under control. Thank you for the offer,” she declines politely.

James exits the kitchen and heads into the den where Logan and his dad are reclining on the sofa, watching the football game intently. He moves into the den and drops down onto the sofa next to Logan, his eyes moving to the screen. He lets himself get absorbed into the game and before he knows it, it’s halftime.

Logan’s mom appears at the doorway informing them that dinner is ready. They all rise from the sofa, rubbing their stomachs as they realize just how hungry they are. They move into the dining room and sit at the table where the food is set in the center on top of a green, red, and white plaid tablecloth.

Hanging on the expanse of wall opposite the entryway sits an ornate wreath, shades of red, silver, and gold reflecting off of the light. Suspended from the ceiling are two pots with a large red bow wrapped around them, beautifully delicate poinsettias resting inside.

Logan’s dad sits at the head of the table, his mom across from him, Logan and James sitting across from each other in the seats on either side. They bow their heads as Logan’s father says grace before carving the turkey and distributing the food.

“So, boys,” Mr. Henderson begins as he hands a plate to James. “Any big plans for New Year’s Eve?”

James accepts it with a polite nod of his head, setting it down on the table in the open space in front of him. “We haven’t really discussed anything and it’s kind of short notice, but I was thinking about going to New York,” he replies, his gaze moving to Logan.

Logan furrows his brows at the comment, a little upset that James hadn’t bothered sharing that piece of information with him.

James rolls his eyes before turning his attention back to Logan’s dad. “Let me rephrase that; I was thinking about Logan and I going to New York.”

“That sounds like it’d be fun. What would you do there?” Mrs. Henderson asks, passing the bowl of stuffing to James.

“I have some family that lives there, so we’d probably stop by and visit. Otherwise, probably do some sightseeing. We never really have the time when we stop in New York since we’re always so busy, so I think it’d be kind of fun to do. And we’d possibly do the whole Times Square thing to watch the ball drop, I’m not too sure.”

In reality, what he really wants is to have Logan sweaty and writhing beneath him as the ball drops, but he can’t exactly say that to Logan’s parents, so the cliché of being in Times Square will have to suffice.

“I’ve always wanted to be in Times Square when the ball drops,” Mr. Henderson comments. “How do you feel about those plans, Logan?”

Logan is content in his seat, his eyes flicking back and forth between his parents and James, taking in their conversation as he eats. “Hmm? Oh, yeah. It doesn’t really matter to me what we do. I’d be fine staying here, but New York does sound like a lot of fun.”

They trail off into a peaceful silence as they continue to eat, occasional compliments being given to Mrs. Henderson for the meal.

When they finish eating dinner, James and Logan help clear the table. They load the dishes into the dishwasher and start the cycle before moving into the living room, joining Logan’s parents where they’re sitting by the tree.

Logan waits for his parents to hand out the first round of gifts, a medium sized box covered with Santa Claus-themed wrapping paper landing in his lap. He hastily unwraps it, crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing it to the floor behind him. He opens the box and inside is a football jersey, the number 88 printed below the embroidered ‘Bryant’. “Thank you, both,” he says to his parents, closing the box and setting it to the side.

Logan’s mom opens her gift next. It’s a rectangular box wrapped messily with gold wrapping paper. She carefully removes the tape and unfolds the paper, keeping it intact. She opens the box and nestled inside is a gold bracelet with a heart-shaped charm attached. “Oh, boys. This is beautiful. Thank you.”

They finish exchanging gifts, Logan’s mom receiving a plush bathrobe and a pair of small diamond earrings in addition to the bracelet, Logan’s dad receiving a silver watch and power drill.

James smiles brightly when he receives the gifts from Logan’s parents, thanking them excitedly as he unwraps the leather wallet he’s had his eye on.

Logan opens the gifts James got him last. He receives a gift card to his favorite store, a new sweatshirt, and a new leather jacket in addition to the other clothing he received from his parents.

James can’t help feeling a little upset when he sees that there’s no gift from Logan but he shrugs the feeling aside, content to just be with Logan and his family. They move back into the den, the football game long over. Logan turns on ‘A Christmas Story’ and curls up against James’s side, lacing their fingers together as they watch the movie.

Part way through the movie, they’re interrupted by the sound of Christmas carolers at the door. James leaps off the sofa and pulls Logan with him, moving to the door and opening it. He hums along as the group of carolers sings ‘We Wish You a Merry Christmas’ and ‘Silent Night’. He calls out ‘happy holidays’ as the carolers retreat down the path, continuing their trek around the neighborhood.

Logan closes the door and pulls James into the living room where his parents are standing at the window, watching as the carolers move down the street.

“Hey, mom. I think James and I are going to head out,” Logan says, gaining both his parents’ attention.

She beams at James and Logan as she walks toward them, pulling them both into a hug. “If you must. Be sure to drive safely.”

“Always do, mom.”

She looks moments from tears as she walks away from them and James can’t help but feel a little bad, though the watery look she gives him is for an entirely different reason than what he’s thinking.

Logan’s dad moves from the window and says goodbye, shaking James’s hand and thanking him for the gifts and for joining them, and pulling Logan into a hug.

They collect their presents from where they’re sitting by the tree and make their way out of the house, closing the door behind them. They set their gifts in the backseat of the car before climbing in, buckling their seatbelts and begin the drive back to Logan’s house.

~*~

As they walk into Logan's house, James realizes just how bare of Christmas decor it is. When he says as much to Logan, Logan's reply is, "I always spend Christmas with my parents so I've never really felt the need to decorate."

"That makes sense," James says, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it next to Logan's in the foyer.

Logan pulls him into the living room and pushes him down onto the sofa, whispering, "wait here," as he disappears. He walks into his bedroom and goes to his sock drawer, digging through it and pulling out the black velvet box. He stuffs it into his pocket and closes the drawer, padding back out into the living room.

James is sitting on the sofa with a look of utter confusion on his face. Logan feels slightly bad about it, but pushes it to the side, knowing everything will be cleared up in a matter of minutes. He joins James on the sofa, turning so he's facing him and pulls James's hands into his, lacing their fingers together.

Suddenly, every nerve in Logan's body is on end. He feels his stomach churning and beads of sweat forming at his hairline. He breathes deeply, hoping to calm his unsteady nerves before looking into James’s eyes, the same look of confusion still there. He smiles shakily and swallows hard before he opens his mouth, ready to speak.

“So, um. I uh. These uh,” Logan chokes out, unable to form the proper words. He groans in frustration, mentally cursing himself for not being able to say what should come out naturally. 

He releases James’s hand and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the velvet box. James’s eyes double in size, his mouth falling open.

“I-is that-,” James begins, stopping abruptly when Logan shoots him a look.

Logan turns the box in his hand, staring down at it as though it’ll speak for him. With his thumb he flips it open and turns it around, staring intently at James to gauge his reaction as he takes in the sight of the silver band resting in the box.

James is silent and stoic, the only movements the rapid blinking of his eyes and the barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

Logan is suddenly unsure about the whole thing, James’s reaction far from what he expected. He removes his other hand from James’s grasp and rises off the sofa, standing and facing away from James. He pulls the ring from where it sits in the box and snaps it shut, sliding the now empty box back into his pocket. He toys with the ring, letting it slide onto his own finger before pulling it off and holding it carefully between his thumb and forefinger. 

‘I’m going to do this. I can do this,’ he tells himself, the words failing to alleviate his apprehension.

James rises off the sofa quietly, the defeated set of Logan’s shoulders causing an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He moves and stands behind him, leaning in and whispering, “Yes.”

Logan turns with a start, the ring falling to the hardwood floor with a clink. He bends down and picks it up, closing his hand around it as it sits in his palm. He straightens up, looking at James a little dumbfounded. “But you don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Whatever it is, yes.” James’s tone is firm, solid, certain.

“How do you know it’s not some kind of break up gift? What if I was all ‘Merry Christmas, here’s your gift, now I’m breaking up with you’,” Logan jokes, his nerves relaxing slightly.

“I’d still say yes. If that’s what would make you happy, I’d agree to it.”

Logan’s not quite sure how to respond, the fact that James would do anything to make him happy, even if it meant hurting himself in the process, has his heart pounding. He has never been more in love than he is at that moment.

“Besides, that’s not something you would do. You love me too much,” James says, his tone serious yet playful.

“Yeah.” It comes out quiet, barely audible, barely louder than an exhale.

Logan decides to try again, grabbing James’s hand and pulling him to the sofa once more. They’re seated comfortably facing each other, Logan holding James’s left hand with his free hand. He swallows down every bit of doubt and nerves and looks into James’s eyes.

“I love you. More than I ever thought possible when I first met you and you were just a co-star and someone I’d be spending a lot of time with. Every day I wonder how I got so lucky and sometimes it’s so unbelievable that I get to call you mine. Every moment we’re apart feels like forever and I find myself sitting there counting down the minutes until I can see you again. Falling asleep and waking up in your arms is probably the best feeling ever, and I sound like such a girl right now, but I don’t even care. You’re my best friend and the only person I could ever imagine spending the rest of my life with. You’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, um. This isn’t exactly an engagement ring, more like a promise ring, and I even bought a chain you can put it on if you don’t want to wear it on your finger. Actually, that’d probably be the best thing to do for when we go back to filming-,” Logan rambles, cut off by the press of James’s lips to his.

James pulls back, his eyes fluttering open. “Can you just slip the ring onto my finger already?”

Logan nods, laughing softly. With a shaky hand he slides it onto James’s ring finger, past the ridge of his knuckle and down to the base.

“Me and you forever? I like that,” James says, lacing their fingers together and falling back, pulling Logan on top of him. His free hand instantly goes to Logan’s hip, holding him in place.

Logan presses his lips to James’s smile, James responding quickly and moving their lips together. It’s sweet and slow, just the slick slide of their lips. He pulls back, breathless and pink cheeked. He gazes into James’s eyes, smiling softly as he says, “make love to me.”

“Bedroom,” James responds.

Logan climbs off of James and stands, offering a hand out to him. He pulls James to his feet, twining their fingers together as they move to his bedroom. James kicks the door closed behind them, moving to stand at the foot of Logan’s bed. He pulls Logan into him, his hands settling at Logan’s hips. Logan wraps his arms around James’s neck, toying with the soft locks splayed against the nape of James’s neck.

James swoops in, pressing his lips softly against Logan’s. Logan sighs into it, turning his head slightly and deepening the kiss. He parts his lips at the first touch of James’s tongue, a tiny shiver traveling down his spine as James teasingly flicks his tongue out.

James slips his hands under the fabric of Logan’s shirt, moving them up and down Logan’s sides. He licks into Logan’s mouth, sliding their tongues together. He laps at every inch he can, delighted in the tiny moans Logan emits. He grasps at the hem of Logan’s shirt and pulls it up, parting their lips and tugging it over Logan’s head, Logan’s arms falling from James’s neck in the process.

Logan removes James’s shirt and presses their bare chests together, both moaning at the skin to skin contact. He fits his hands against the curve of James’s hips and moves his head to the crook of James’s neck. He darts his tongue out, lapping at the smooth expanse of skin. He lays a trail of tiny kisses along James’s collarbone, sucking at the hollow at the base of his neck.

James’s hands are splayed against Logan’s hips, his thumbs brushing the waistline of Logan’s pants. He moves his hands to the button and undoes it, then pulls down the zipper. He pushes them down the curve of Logan’s ass and lets them fall to the floor, pooling around Logan’s ankles. Logan steps out of them, careful not to trip, and kicks them to the side.

Logan quickly pops the button of James’s pants and pulls down the zipper, falling to his knees as he pushes them down. He lifts James’s leg, pulling it free from the fabric and repeats the movement with the other leg. He throws them to the side then moves his hands back to James’s hips, hooking them in the waistband of James’s boxer briefs. He flicks his eyes up to James’s face, James nodding in response. He pulls down the garment, sliding it down James’s legs to his feet.

James steps out of the fabric and pulls Logan up, mimicking Logan’s movements and falling to his knees as he rids Logan of his boxers before standing back up. They stand there, eyes roaming over each other’s bodies before they climb onto the bed, Logan lying on his back with James between his spread legs.

James trails his lips along the v of Logan’s hips, his tongue grazing against the bone. He wraps his hand around the base of Logan’s dick, his grip loose as he strokes up to the tip, tightening as he moves back down to the base. Logan’s bucking up into his grip wanting more. James flicks his tongue out against the tip, the taste of Logan’s pre-come exploding in his mouth.

Logan is pushing at his shoulder, trying to garner his attention. When James finally looks up, Logan’s holding the tube of lube in his hand. James takes it and pops open the cap, pouring some onto his fingers. He closes it and drops it beside Logan’s hip, spreading the substance over his fingers.

He parts his lips and takes Logan’s dick into his mouth as he trails his fingers down Logan’s balls, touching feather-light against the sensitive skin behind them before circling the ring of muscle. He presses a slick finger into the tight opening as he licks along the length of Logan’s cock, thrusting it in and out slowly as Logan relaxes around it. He adds a second finger, pressing them in up to the knuckle before pausing. He switches his attention to Logan’s dick, swallowing him down to the base before pulling back and sucking hard at the tip.

Logan’s pushing back against the digits stilled inside him, earning a muffled laugh from James. It sends a shiver through his body as the vibrations from James’s laugh travel through his erection.

James pulls his fingers out of Logan’s opening before thrusting them back in, crooking them slightly and brushing them against Logan’s prostate. Logan’s mouth falls open as a high pitched whine falls out. James scissors his fingers, rotating them as he works Logan open. He presses his fingers roughly into Logan’s prostate, earning a loud drawn out moan from Logan’s lips.

James removes his fingers and wipes them against the bed. He reaches for the lube only to have Logan pull it out of his hand. Logan winks at him as he opens the lube and pours it into the palm of his hand before tossing it to the side. He sits up and pulls James to his knees, reaching out and rubbing the lube onto James’s dick. James thrusts into Logan’s grip, his eyes falling shut at the smooth slide of Logan’s hand. Logan rubs his palm over the tip of James’s dick before letting his hand fall away and lying back on the bed.

James positions himself between Logan’s legs, his erection in his hand as he guides himself to Logan’s hole. He presses the tip of his cock in and moves his hand to Logan’s hip as he sinks in slowly. Logan is all tight heat around him, and it takes every bit of restraint not to shove himself roughly into Logan. When he’s finally buried to the hilt he stills his movements, breathing slowly to keep himself from coming embarrassingly fast.

He lays himself flat against Logan, Logan’s legs bending at the knee with his feet resting flat against the bed to accommodate him. He grabs both of Logan’s hands and laces their fingers together, pressing them into the bed on either side of Logan’s head. He begins working his hips, pulling out and pushing back in. Logan cants his hips, a string of broken sounds spilling from his mouth as James slides against his prostate.

James is moving in earnest, his back arching as he thrusts in. Logan is writhing beneath him, his hips rising off the bed as he bucks against James. James presses their lips together, the kiss a sloppy slide of lips as they pant into each other’s mouths. His thrusts become choppy and erratic and before he knows it, he’s coming with a rough snap of his hips and a guttural moan.

The sound of James’s orgasm pushes Logan over the edge, his cock untouched except where it rubs against James’s lower abdomen. He comes with a shout, spilling in thick spurts against their stomachs.

James moves to pull out, but Logan keeps him there by wrapping his leg around James’s hip. James collapses against him, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan feels his come drying between them, but pays it no attention, choosing to focus on James instead.

Their fingers are still laced together and Logan can see where James’s eyes are: they’re focused intently on the silver band around his finger and he’s smiling softly at it.

“You happy?” Logan asks, pressing a kiss against James’s hair.

“Very,” James replies sincerely, moving his gaze to Logan’s face. “Merry Christmas, Logan.”

Logan brushes their lips together softly in response, pulling back with a smile.

Their first Christmas together was a huge success and it only makes them eager to spend more holidays together. It’s them, it’s their families, it’s the happiness they feel when they’re together. It’s everything they’ve ever wanted. 

He couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas, couldn’t have asked for a better person to spend it with, couldn’t imagine how differently things would be without James in his life. It’s them, forever.

Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
